Laksha
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: A vida de Dohko está prester a mudar: a guerra santa aproximase e seu destino é desconhecido. Até onde estará prestes a ir para salvar a ser amanda. Presente de aniversário para juliane.chan


Uma jovem de longos cabelos azul-marinhos presos em uma longa trança por uma fita vermelha e com uma típica roupa chinesa esperava ansiosa por seu amo e senhor de seu coração, próximo a cachoeira dos cincos picos antigos. Ela tinha os olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos, e eram muitos expressivos. Ao olhar para as estrelas, naquela noite de outono, seus olhos reluziam a luz delas. Era um pequeno espetáculo para um certo Cavaleiro que estava por perto, ter essa visão tão encantadora. Eles sempre passavam horas conversando sob a grande rocha, olhando pro céu e falando sobre as estrelas.

Era outono. As folhas secas caiam das árvores como uma chuva dourada perante a luz prateada da lua cheia e das estrelas. O que a fazia lembrar do seu amado usando sua armadura dourada. Adorava essa época do ano por dois motivos: o primeiro porque gostava quando a brisa da noite em conjunto com as folhas, batiam displicentes em seu rosto. O segundo motivo era porque hoje ela completava 17 anos, e Dohko sempre lhe fazia uma agradável surpresa.

Ultimamente andava meio preocupada com o guardião da sétima casa zodiacal (o que não diminuía seu encanto). O Cavaleiro de Libra a visitava cada vez menos, e também ficava pouco tempo. Há um certo tempo atrás, não era assim, nem tão pouco demonstrava de relance um olhar tristonho. Laksha sempre perguntava pra ele o que estava o deixando tão aflito, no entanto, ele lhe enviava um lindo sorriso e beijando sua face carinhosamente sem dizer nada.

Mas dessa vez, ele estava demorando muito pra aparecer. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos pra essa noite deixar de ser seu aniversario.

Os minutos se passaram, e ela decidiu sentar-se no chão, encostando-se ao tronco da arvore, onde adormeceu ao relento.

Santuário, algumas horas antes...

Shion seguia pela escadaria cumprimentando todos os seus amigos no caminho. Talvez essa seria a ultima vez que os veria. Ao chegar na sétima casa, estancou ao se deparar com seu amigo e confidente com um olhar cabisbaixo.

- O que faz você continuar aqui uma hora dessa, Dohko? Esqueceu que hoje é o aniversário de Laksha?

- Não, Shion... Eu jamais esqueceria. Mas o meu dever para com nossa deusa fala mais alto nesses tempos difíceis. Se eu morrer na batalha que está por vir, ela sofrerá muito... é melhor que ela pense que eu não a amo mais.

- Eu sinto muito.

- O que me consola é me lembrar de como a conheci...

Dohko vai a Rosan treinar com seu mestre. Mas antes mesmo de chegar em seu destino, encontra uma menina sendo judiada por mercadores de escravos. Ela tinha uns sete anos, estava toda maltrapilha, e com o seu grilhão. Dohko deduziu que ela se tratava de uma escrava que acabava de ser comprada por outro dono. Em um ímpeto de raiva, ele avança contra os mercadores de escravos, deixando todos desacordados. Aproximou-se dela, retirando logo o grilhão:

- Meu nome é Dohko, o seu?

- Laksha...

- É um nome incomum para uma Chinesa...

- Meu pai era indiano. Laksha significa Rosa Branca.

- Um lindo nome... Seus pais morreram? – ela afirmou com a cabeça – Os meus também.

- Por favor, deixa-me ser sua serva... Eu juro que serei leal!

- As pessoas devem ser livres. Você não é um animal pra ser escravo de ninguém... Se quiser me acompanhar, posso pedir permissão ao mestre que fique em uma cabana nos cinco picos antigos, onde eu irei treinar.

Ela concorda com ele com um grande sorriso, e o acompanha. Mal sabe Dohko que ela seria grata pro resto de sua vida, e que para poder agradecer, faria tudo ao seu alcance pra deixá-lo confortável e feliz. E com o tempo os dois se tornaram mais que amigos... Ela sempre o visitava no Santuário depois que o mestre dele morreu. Foi lá que ela conheceu o melhor amigo de Dohko, Shion de Áries, o qual se tornou imediatamente seu amigo também.

Santuário

A guerra contra Hades começou. Teve apenas duas baixas, o Cavaleiro de Peixes e o Cavaleiro de Touro. Os cavaleiros já começavam a contar vitória. Os invasores estavam mortos.

Como o cavaleiro de Libra não foi até Rosan, Laksha decidiu ir procurá-lo no Santuário. O lugar estava quase todo destruído. Ela temeu logo pela segurança de seu amado, e correu o mais rápido que pode para reencontrá-lo. Mas Shion a barra:

- Laksha, o que faz aqui? É muito perigoso pra você. Estamos em guerra.

- Shion, como pôde esconder uma coisa tão séria como essa? Pensei que fosse meu amigo...

- E eu sou... mas Dohko disse que seria melhor assim. Ele não quer te ver sofrendo.

- E você acha que eu não estou sofrendo agora? E que eu também não sofri quando ele esqueceu do dia em que eu completei anos sozinha, esperando por ele? Eu vou subir agora, e se ainda me considera meu amigo, você me deixará ir...

Shion abre caminho pra ela, que segue logo a seguir. Antes mesmo de chegar na casa de Libra, viu o seu amado esperando ao lado do Cavaleiro de Virgem, que os deixou a sós.

- Por que veio, Laksha?... Eu não queria te ver nunca mais...

- Você acha que pode me enganar? Eu te conheço tão bem quanto você me conhece... Eu sei que você me ama...

Laksha o abraça, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Afasta um pouco para posar suas delicadas mãos no rosto do cavaleiro que sente um tremor e um calor percorrer seu corpo. Sua voz saiu quase inaudível:

- Por favor, Laksha... vai embora. Aqui não é um lugar seguro pra você ficar neste momento...

- Também não é seguro pra você. Eu vou ficar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça...

- Até na morte? – um Espectro que não havia sido percebido por seus companheiros cavaleiros já estava na frente dos dois, pronto para matá-los.

- Fuja, Laksha. Ele é um Espectro de Hades...

Mal teve tempo de pronunciar essas palavras, pois o Espectro havia atacado. Felizmente a sua armadura era forte o suficiente para agüentar tal golpe. Sua amada estaria segura. Um grande engano. Laksha cuspiu sangue em sua armadura.

- O que você fez, Laksha? A minha armadura me protegeria e a você também...

- Eu não podia confiar nisso, Dohko... Eu agora paguei a minha divida com você, meu salvador, meu amigo e meu amor...

- Não! – sua amada morreu em seus braços sem nem ao menos dar um ultimo beijo de despedida. Já o Espectro ria com gosto, fazendo pouco caso da situação dos dois.

- Essa idiota poderia ter deixado pra morrer depois que nós dois nos divertíssemos ao lado de seu cadáver, Cavaleiro.

Dohko a põe delicadamente no chão, e o ataca com o seu "_Cólera dos Cem Dragões"_. O Espectro nem conseguiu se salvar, tamanha a fúria do golpe do Cavaleiro de Libra.

Ele a ergue em seus braços, e leva seu corpo para o mausoléu do Santuário. Por onde ele passava, seus amigos acompanhavam o velório, pois todos sabiam da forte ligação dos dois. Shion foi o primeiro a abraçar seu melhor amigo, mas Dohko se afastou dele dizendo:

- Vamos acabar com as ambições de Hades...

A batalha teve seu desfecho final com a morte de todos os amigos de Shion e Dohko, Hades voltou pro Olimpo, e Athena morreu depois de ordenar que Shion se tornasse o Grande Mestre do Santuário, enquanto que Dohko passaria sua vida tomando conta do Selo de Hades.

Dohko passou toda sua vida sentado na rocha, em frente a cachoeira, onde gostava de permanecer com sua adorada Laksha, olhando sempre pras estrelas, e se lembrando de seus olhos azul-marinhos.

FIM


End file.
